


Jeans

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky's jeans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

“What?” Starsky asked, looking up.

Hutch continued to stare. His partner was currently standing in the shower, with his jeans on, scrubbing at the crotch with a piece of sandpaper.

“What?” Starsky repeated.

“I...don't even know where to begin. What are you doing?”

“Fixing my jeans.”

“By sandpapering your cock?”

“Just the outline,” Starsky explained, grinning.

“All your jeans are worn down like that. Have you been doing this to all your jeans?!”

“Well, yeah...”

“Why?” Hutch's confusion was evident.

Starsky looked at him like he was stupid. “Why?”

“You've been ruining all your pants to make girls notice it?”

“Yeah...”

“Starsky, they notice. You don't have to do this insane ritual, okay?”

“Mmm,” Starsky mumbled before going back to his task. A few moments later, he stopped and looked up. “Wait, how do you know?” His eyes went large. “Have you been noticing?”

“What? No...I mean...” Hutch blushed. “Stop being crazy!” He rushed out of the bathroom.

“Wait,” Starsky called out, shuttting off the water and climbing out. He started running after his partner. “Hutch! You've been staring at my crotch all these years? Come back here! Hutch!”


End file.
